la distancia no es para nosotros
by Sailor scar
Summary: darien deja a serena por razones del trabajo, darien se cruza con doori se pone de novio y serena se encuentra con seiya y se pone de novia con el... darien y serena se vuelen a cruzar y vuelven a enamorarse...
1. Chapter 1

Hice otro fanfic espero que les guste… xD

"La distancia no es para nosotros"

SERENA, REY, MINA, LITA Y AMY ESTABAN EL LA CASA DE SERENA MERENDANDO Y SE CRUSAN CON UNA VECINA DE SERENA, LA CUAL NO PODIAN VER, POR TODO LO QUE SE HABLABA DE ELLA, LA VECINA SE LLAMABA ZAN YI…

Zan yi= ¿hola chicas como andan? –dijo la pelirroja con vos muy fina-

Mina= muy bien zan yi ¿Qué quieres? –dijo sarcástica-

Zan yi= hola serena, recién vi a darien y es muy lindo, lástima que es tu novio porque me gusta mucho… -dijo con vos seductora- ¡cuidalo! porque no soy la unica que lo quiere –dijo riendo con un poco de maldad-

Serena= zan yi, yo creo en mi querido darien y él me ama –dijo enojada- solo cuidalo… -y se va-

A LA TARDE SERENA Y DARIEN FUERON A CENAR…

Serena= ¿darien tu me amas? –dijo con una mirada angustiada-

Darien= si serena yo yo yo –no sabía que decir-

Serena= darien ¿qué te pasa? -dijo preocupada-

Darien= tengo que hablarte de algo que me está pasando…

Serena= después de cenar podemos ir a caminar… -dijo sonriendo al pelinegro-

NINGUNO DE LOS DOS DECIA NADA SERENA PENSABA ¿Qué querrá decirme?

LUEGO FUERON A CAMINAR POR LA PLAZA QUE HABIA AL FRENTE DEL RESAURAN…

Serena= ¿Qué quieres hablarme darien?

Darien= mira serena, no sé que me está pasando…

Serena= ¿de qué hablas darien? –dijo sonriendo-

Darien= serena necesito un tiempo… -dijo serio y mirando hacia el piso-

Serena= ¿me estas dejando? –Dijo apretando sus puños y una lagrima corría por su mejilla- ¿darien tu me amas?

Darien= serena… -no lo dejo terminar-

Serena= ¡¿es por esa tal zan yi?!

Darien= ¡¿Qué?!

Serena= mírame a los ojos y decime que ya no me amas… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

Darien= serena –la miro a los ojos celestes- yo ya no te amo, te quiero…

Serena= ¿solo me quieres? –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¡darien responde!

Darien= si serena, quedemos como amigos… -dijo serio-

Serena= ¡darien! -grito y luego se calmo- está bien, yo no puedo decirte que estés conmigo –dijo muy calmada- ¡quedemos como amigos! –Dijo sonriendo y le estiro la mano-

Darien= ¡gracias serena! –y le sonríe-

Bueno acá tienen una parte de mi fanfic, cuando lo tenga subo el otro…

Esta buenísimo lo que viene, no se lo pierdan! xD


	2. Chapter 2

EN ESA NOCHE SERENA LLORO Y SIENTIO UN RUIDO Y GOLPEAN LA PUERTA DE SU CUARTO…

Ikuko= hola serena ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo su madre mal-

Serena= mama, darien y yo ya no somos novios, solo amigos… -dijo sonriendo-

Ikuko= ¿por eso estas llorando? –Dijo respondiendo a esa sonrisa- ¿te hizo algo malo?

Serena= no mamá, solo que… –agacho su cabeza- ya no me quiere como antes…

Ikuko= hija no llores por alguien que ya no te ama, solo te quiere… -y se ríe-

Serena= tienes mucha razón –y sonríe a Ikuko-

IKUKO SE HABIA IDO Y SERENA SE DURMIO, AL OTRO DÍA…

DARIEN ESTABA CAMINANDO MIRANDO HACIA EL SUELO Y SE CHOCA CON UNA CHICA PELIRROJA, HACIENDO QUE LE TIRARA LAS PLANILLAS DE SU TRABAJO…

Darien= uh, lo siento, discúlpeme es que estaba pensando en otra cosa –y la mira a los ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Doori= hola me llamo doori ¿y tú? –le dijo con una voz infantil-

Darien= hola soy darien –le dijo y se sonreían-

Doori= ¿y darien tienes novia? –le pregunto con voz seductora-

Darien= no… –y se empezó a reír- no tengo novia ¿usted tiene novio?

Doori= no, pero si quiere ser mi novio, no me enojo –y le sonríe-

Darien= bueno me voy llendo, llego tarde a mi trabajo…

Doori= ten mi numero, y espero tu llamada darien… -y le da un beso muy cerca de los labios de darien…

Darien= ¡como quieras! –y se va, sonriendo-

MIENTRAS EN LO DE SERENA…

ESTABA CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE REGRESANDO DEL COLEGIO…

Serena= hay darien ¿Qué estarás haciendo? –Mientras miraba al Piso y de repente se choca con un chico-

Serena= ¿hay que no tienes ojos? –dijo enojada levantando su cabeza y mirando al chico -

Seiya= uuh, ¡discúlpame!- Y mira sus ojos celestes- ¡qué bonita eres! –dijo sonriendo-

Serena= eres un descuidado –dijo levantando sus libros-

Seiya= discúlpame, es que no te vi, y ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto devolviendo los libros a serena-

Serena= serena, pero ya me voy… -dijo apurada-

Seiya= ¿Por qué tan apurada bombon?

Serena= ¿bombon? ¡Me llamo serena! –dijo enojada y mirando sus ojos oscuros-

Seiya= bueno bombon…- y se ríe- no te eh dicho mi nombre…

Serena= y ¿para qué quiero saberlo? –dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo-

Seiya= para que algún dia salgamos los dos solos…- dijo con voz seductora- ¡Me llamo Seiya!

Serena= ¿Seiya? –Dijo mirando con ojos de amistad-

Seiya= bombon ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana a tomar un helado? –dijo invitando a serena a salir-

Serena= no, gracias…

Seiya= ten mi numero, llámame, tienes ojos de que te lastimaron…Date otra oportunidad… -y le sonríe-

Serena= gracias, pero no creo que lo necesite… -se guarda el número de teléfono de seiya y se va a su casa-

Serena estaba aburrida, sus amigas se habían ido de vacaciones a la playa y no iban a regresar por 15 dias…

Serena= ¿Qué hago? –decia caminando por su cuarto- bueno ¡lo llamo! –Y llama a seiya- ¡atende! –Decia mordiéndose los labios-

Seiya= hola ¿Quién habla?

Serena= hola ¿habla seiya? –pregunto nerviosa-

Seiya= ¡conozco esa voz! ¿Bombon? –dijo contento-

Serena= ¿y no sé cuantos bombones tenes? –dijo sonriendo-

Seiya= solo uno, serena… -dijo riendo-

Serena= ¡sí! llamaba para decirte que todavía está en pie la salida –decia un poco tímida-

Seiya= bueno, ¿Qué te parece hoy a las 20hs?

Serena= bueno… -dijo contenta-

Seiya= nos vemos en la plaza donde nos tropezamos…

Serena= como quieras… -y corto- ¡hay! Voy a salir con alguien que no conozco –decia contenta- ¿y si me pasa algo? –Ella se preguntaba- ahah no pasa nada –dijo y se fue a bañar-

Eran las 19:45hs

Serena= ya voy a salir, ¡mamá voy a salir!  
Ikuko= ¿A dónde? –pregunto seria-

Serena= a caminar, a la plaza con un chico…

Ikuko= ¿Cómo se llama? Serena… -pregunto mientras cocinaba-

Serena= seiya…

Ikuko= bueno, no llegues tarde…

Serena= bueno… -y salió-

Mientras en la plaza…

Darien= hola… -dijo sonriendo-

Doori= hola darien… -dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de la boca-

Darien= ¿vamos?

Doori= si, sabes hoy estuve pensando mucho en vos… -dice mirando y darien sin darse cuenta vio que la tenía muy cerca-

Darien= doori podemos ir a cenar algo y mirar películas en casa… -dijo contento-

Doori= sabes cómo conquistar a una chica… -y se van al restauran-

Mientras serena…

Serena= ¿va a venir? –Se preguntaba a sí misma- ¡vaya! yo me voy… -dijo bostezando-

Seiya= ¿te hice esperar mucho bombon? –dijo sonriendo y serena se dio la vuelta-

Serena= pensé que no venias… -dijo seria-

Seiya= discúlpame, es que se me hizo tarde… -dijo rascándose la cabeza-

Serena= está bien, por esta vez te creeré… -dijo sonriendo-

Seiya= ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar? –pregunto mirando esos ojos celestes-

Serena= no, quiero caminar… -dijo juntando sus manos para adelante-

Seiya= como quieras, ¿pero no quieres comer un helado? –Dijo mirando esos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención-

Serena= ¡bueno! -dijo mirando al pelinegro-

Compraron 2 helados y se fueron a sentar…

Seiya= bueno, contame de tu vida… -dijo sonriendo-

Serena= ¿de mi vida?

Seiya= si o ¿quieres que yo te cuente?

Serena= cuéntame de tu vida…

Seiya= bueno –dijo suspirando- tengo 19 años, estudio… -no lo dejo terminar-

Serena= ¿qué estudias? –dijo sorprendida-

Seiya= todavía no se estoy viendo, pero no me dejas terminar de contarte mi vida… -dijo sonriendo a la dulce mirada que tenia la rubia-

Serena= ¡discúlpame! –Dijo agachando su mirada- pero cuenta…

Seiya= bueno estudio, hace 4meses termine con mi novia…

Serena= ¿Cómo se llama?

Seiya= doori, pero ahora somos muy buenos amigos… -dijo contento- hace poco conocí a una chica muy linda y espero que sea mi novia algún dia –dijo mirando el rostro de serena-

Serena= yo también, hace 3 dias mi novio termino conmigo pero dime ¿cómo es? –Pregunto acercándose a seiya-

Seiya= es rubia de ojos celestes, yo creo que es tierna –y se acercaba a serena- y es muy graciosa…

Serena= ¿sabes su nombre? –dijo entretenida con lo que decia seiya-

Seiya= eh… -seiya se alejo de serena y empezó a reírse-

Serena= ¿de qué te ríes? –pregunto sonriendo-

Seiya= es que… que –dijo rascando su cabeza y no sabía que decir- cuéntame de tu vida-

Serena= bueno tengo 19 años –dijo sonriendo y empezaba a gustarle como era- estudio y ya sabes que termine con mi ex hace 3 dias… -dijo contenta-

Seiya= y se puede saber ¿cómo se llama?

Serena= darien… -dijo agachando su rostro-

Seiya= sé por lo que pasas, pero podes confiar en mi…

Serena= ¿lo pasaste? –Pregunto acercándose a seiya-

Seiya= si, con doori, pero ya paso me interesa otra persona…

Serena= ahah pero no me quieres decir ¿verdad?

Seiya= es una amiga muy buena…

Serena= ¡si ya me lo has dicho!

Mientras en lo de darien…

Doori= darien ya terminamos de cenar y quiero que vallamos a tu casa… -dijo seduciéndolo-

Darien= ¿Cómo quieras? –dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja-

Y van en el auto…

Doori= cuéntame algo de tu vida…

Darien= ¿por qué no empezamos por ti? –dijo sonriendo-

Doori= te cuento que conocí a una persona muy buena y me gusta mucho…

Darien= enserió y ¿lo conozco?

Doori= si, lo conoces muy bien… -dijo sonriendo-

Darien= mmm ¿seré yo?

Doori= adivinaste…- y llegaron a la casa de darien-

_Al entrar…_

Doori= ¿eres muy lindo sabes? –Dijo seduciendo a darien poniéndose arriba de la cama –

Darien= vinimos a ver una película –dijo sonriendo –

Doori= ¿y mas que una película? -dijo agarrando su camisa y tirándolo hacia la cama –

Darien= ¡hey! Hace poco termine con mi novia

Doori= y yo hace poco deje a mi novio –dijo besando a darien –

Darien= ¡doori! -dijo mientras se soltaba –

Doori= quiero que nos demos una oportunidad

Darien= ¿y si no funciona?

Doori= me lo dices y ya… -dijo besándolo apasionadamente –

_Mientras en lo serena y seiya…_

Serena= si, en la puerta, por favor y si podes…

Seiya= si claro bombon ¿el sábado haces algo?

Serena= no, mis amigas no están y voy a estar con mis padres –dijo sonriendo –

Seiya= ¿puedes bombon? quiero que veamos una película en mi casa –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= si, como no ¿pero no sé dónde vives?

Seiya= yo iré a buscarte a tu casa y nos iremos a la mía…

Serena= si claro…

_La acompaño hasta la casa de serena y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, al otro dia serena iva caminando por la calle y se choca con alguien…_

Darien= ¡oye! ten cuidado –dijo de mala manera –

Serena= a, lo siento –dijo levantando su mirada y mira a darien –

Darien= uh, perdona serena, no pese que eras tú –dijo sonriendo – ¿Cómo andas?

Serena= hola darien, ¿estoy bien y tú? –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= muy bien y ¿Cómo andas de lo nuestro?

Serena= nah, estoy muy bien darien –dijo riendo –

Darien= y ¿tienes novio? –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= no darien, quiero estar sola.

Darien= muy bien y yo también solo, en el estudio, viste como es eso…

Serena= si lo sé, estas siempre con tus cuadernos –dice mirando hacia el piso –

Darien= bueno se me hace tarde –dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca – nos vemos serena –dijo sacudiendo el brazo mientras se iva –

Serena= nos vemos darien –dijo angustiada –

_Mientras en el colegio, serena estaba sentada…_

Molí= ¡hola serena! –dijo muy alegre –

Serena= hola molí –dijo muy desanimada, en lo cual era raro en serena–

Molí= ¿oye serena que te pasa? Estas mal, con fiebre –y le toca la frente –

Serena= no molí estoy bien –dijo sonriendo pero atrás de esa sonrisa, su amiga vio mucha angustia –

Molí= serena ¿Qué te ah pasado? –dijo seria –

Serena= nada… -dijo cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la mesa –

Molí= ¿darien? –dijo mirando esos ojos tristes –

Serena= si, molí –dijo agachando su vista – darien me dejo…

Molí= ¿de nuevo? Ese chico no sabe lo que quiere –dijo enojada –

Serena= creo que me dejo por otra chica –dijo con ganas de llorar –

Molí= ¿y vos que vas a hacer si tiene otra chica? –dijo seria –

Serena= también estoy conociendo a otro chico –dijo sonriendo y se reía de todo lo que habían hecho esa noche –

Molí= ¿de qué te ríes? Cuenta serena –dijo contenta –

Serena= conocí a un chico que se llama seiya e hicimos cosas que nos hicieron reír –dijo sonriendo –

Molí= y ¿cuándo lo vas a ver? –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= el sábado, vamos a mirar una película en casa de él. –dijo sonriendo –

Molí= ¿y saldrás con él? –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= no lo sé amiga, no quiero sufrir más por una persona.

Molí= muéstrale a darien y a su nuevo novia, que te olvidaste de él, así vuelve contigo –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= no, si él está con otra chica, que sea feliz –dijo sonriendo – aunque no lo soporte lo quiero ver feliz.

Bueno acá les dejo un capitulo nuevo de "la distancia no es para nosotros" gracias por todo y no se olviden de escribir en los reviews xD


	3. el encuentro

Al salir del colegio serena estaba en la puerta de la facultad, esperando para salir con molí.

¡hola bombon! –dijo una voz seductora que ella reconoció.

¡hola seiya! ¿Qué haces por acá? – dijo la rubia muy contenta.

Yo vengo a estudiar – dijo seiya sonriendo a esos ojos celestes.

¡A me olvide! – dijo serena sonrojada mirando a esos ojos oscuros.

¿esperas a alguien? –pregunto el morocho.

Si a mi amiga – dijo buscándola a molí.

¿Una chica que tiene cabello oscuro, corto y enrulado? –pregunto seiya. – salió hace rato con un chico de anteojos grandes –

Uff –serena se enojo. –me dejo acá sola esperándola –

Por algo habrá sido bombon – dijo susurrando al oído de serena.

Ah…– serena no sabía que decir.

¡Tranquila bombon! ¿Vamos a tomar un helado? – dijo sonriendo.

¡bueno! – dijo serena muy contenta.

Y se van a la heladería y compran 2 helados, serena pasó la tarde con seiya caminando y hablando, a serena le gustaba mucho estar con seiya. Mientras en el parque…

Serena tengo que decirte algo – dijo seiya mirando a serena.

¿Qué paso seiya? – dijo serena acercándose a él.

Tú me gustas mucho ¿sabes? – dijo tomando las manos de serena.

Seiya yo… - no la dejo terminar.

Sé que tu novio te dejo, pero yo quiero que olvides tu pasado – dijo acariciando el rostro de serena.

Seiya yo sigo pensando en darien y a la vez pienso en ti – dijo sacando la mano de seiya sobre su rostro.

Probemos serena, tú me estas volviendo loco, no paro de pensar en ti y solo pienso que algún dia voy a tocar esos labios con los míos ¿probamos? – dijo sonriendo.

Y si con el tiempo me doy cuenta de que no te quiero – dijo bajando su vista.

Serena no te prometo que vamos a salir todos los dias de nuestros dias, solo te pido que probemos – dijo tomando la mano de serena.

Está bien – dijo serena sonriente.

Seiya toma el rostro de serena y lo lleva hacia el rostro de él, serena se deja llevar por sus nuevos sentimientos y chocan labios, serena nunca había sentido un beso así, era muy distinto al que darien le daba y seiya nunca había sentido unos labios tan finos y bien cuidados, así quedaron un buen tiempo.

Mientras en lo de darien…

¡Oye bonito! – dijo doori.

¡hola doori! ¿Cómo andas? –dijo saludando a su novia con un beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

Mi amor ¿Dónde saldremos hoy? –dijo mientras darien estaba trabajando.

Doori estoy trabajando –dijo mirando a la chica que tenia arriba suyo.

Lo se darien solo quería saludarte – dijo besando a su chico.

Muy bien ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Ayer me encontré con un viejo amigo y le conté que tengo el novio más lindo de todos, bueno el también me conto que está conociendo a una chica muy linda y le dije para que nos encontremos los cuatro ¿Qué te parece? –dijo sobando la camisa de darien.

Bueno doori ¿Cuándo? –pregunto darien.

Hoy en el restauran "mi refugio" – le dijo doori.

¡Está bien! Llámalo y dile que hoy a las 20:30hs nos encontramos en el restauran "mi refugio" –dijo darien muy contento.

Mientras doori manda el mensaje a su viejo amigo, darien seguía trabajando…

Mientras en lo de seiya…

Seiya hace rato estas con el celular – protesto serena.

Mi bombon es un mensaje que me mando una vieja amiga y quiere conocerte – dijo abrazando a serena.

¿y cuando quiere conocerme? –dijo seria.

Hoy, en el restauran mi refugio y va a presentarme a su nuevo novio – dijo mostrándole los mensajes a serena.

¿y a qué hora? –pregunto la rubia.

A las 20:30hs – dijo sonriendo a serena.

Pero solo falta 2 horas – dijo serena.

Sí, nos tenemos que ir ¿quieres que te lleve? –dijo sonriendo.

Si – y se van caminando.

Serena llego a su casa, se baño y se vistió de la mejor forma, se puso un jean negro bien ajustado, unos zapatos altos de 10 cm taco agujas, una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo y arriba de la camisa una campera de jean negra, con un perfume dulce y un peinado distinto, se corto el cabello un poco más arriba de la cadera y se lo soltó, se maquillo, se pinto los labios rojo con sombra blanco y rosado.

Seiya se baño, se vistió con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros, se puso un perfume muy rico y salió re contento a buscar a su bombon.

Darien se puso una camisa azul oscura, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, se puso el mismo perfume que se ponía siempre y salió a buscar a su novia pelirroja.

Doori se puso un vestido blanco con rosa ajustado al cuerpo y corto, se puso unos zapatos altos de 10 cm taco chino color rosados claritos y un peinado distinto, ella era de usar siempre suelto y ahora se alzo el cabello y se lo ato con una colita para el pelo, se puso un perfume olor a jazmín y se maquillo, se pinto la boca color rosa clarito y sombra color blanco y rosado.

¡hola doori! –dijo darien mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

¡hola mi amor Estas muy lindo! –dijo mirándolo a darien.

¡Vamos linda! –le dijo darien sonriendo.

Obvio –dijo doori sonriendo y se fueron para el restauran.

Mientras en lo de serena…

¡hola seiya! –dijo re contenta.

¡hola bombon! –dijo quedando completamente inmóvil.

¿Te gusta como estoy? – dijo serena seduciéndolo.

Estas hecha un bombon – y se rien.

¿Vamos llendo? –dijo seiya.

Si – dijo serena mientras subía al auto de seiya.

Llegan primeros darien y doori, quedan esperando 35 minutos y recién habían llegado serena y seiya…

Alla está la mesa de mi amiga y su novio –dijo seiya señalando a la mesa de darien y doori.

¿Ellos son? – se preguntaba serena, sin saber que era darien, por que se le veían las espaldas.

Ven serena son ellos –dijo y van caminando hacia la mesa.

¡hola doori! –dice seiya contento.

hola seiya, pensamos que no venían – dijo saludando a su amiga doori y a el novio darien, serena no le había visto la cara igual darien.

Serena ella es mi amiga doori y su novio –dijo seiya contento.

¡hola doori mucho gusto de conocerte seiya me hablo mucho de vos! – darien al escuchar la voz de serena se da la vuelta, los dos se quedan inmóviles y no podían hablar.

Hay gracias, ya sé que soy una muy buena amiga – serena no había escuchado las palabras de doori, solo miraba a darien y darien la miraba a serena. - ¡darien el es mi amigo seiya! –darien y serena no reaccionaban y solo se miraban. – ¡darien! – darien solo miraba a serena. - ¡darien! – dijo doori.

¿Qué pasa doori? –dijo reaccionando y dejando de ver a serena.

¡darien te estoy diciendo que él es mi amigo seiya! –dijo sonriente.

¡hola seiya! –dijo saludando a seiya y se sentaron al frente de ellos.

Hola darien veo que tú eres el novio de mi amiga –dijo sonriente. –ella es mi novia serena – cuando seiya dijo esas palabras darien miro rápidamente a serena.

Ella es serena, amor la novia de seiya y serena darien es mi novio –dijo abrazando a darien.

¿se conocen? –dijo seiya.

¿Por qué lo dices amor? –dijo serena.

Porque no paran de mirarse – dijo seiya.

Si, serena y yo antes fuimos muy amigos y verla fue increíble –dijo darien mirando a serena.

Como dicen darien, el mundo es muy pequeño – dijo serena sonriente.

¿hace cuanto están de novios? –pregunto darien sonriente.

Hoy es nuestro primer dia de novios ¿no serena? –dijo dándole un beso a serena.

Nosotros hace unos dias no más – dijo doori.

En ese momento serena miro a darien y los dos no se podían sacar los ojos de encima.

Seiya necesito hablar contigo –dijo doori.

Si, vamos ¿me esperas serena?

Si ve –dijo dándole un beso a seiya.

Y se van a hablar al baño.

¿por ella me dejaste? –dijo serena seria.

No, la conocí un dia después que te deje ¿y tú? –dijo darien.

Yo también, estaba muy triste y apareció –dijo serena mientras sonreía.

No digamos que fuimos novios –dijo darien.

Eso te iba a decir, no quiero pelearme con seiya, digamos que fuimos amigos y que nos separamos – dijo serena sonriendo.

¡estás muy bonita serena! –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Tu también darien –dijo sonriendo a darien. –por cierto me gusta mucho el vestido de doori –

Si, es muy buena y simpática – dijo sonriendo a doori.

Mientras en lo de seiya y doori.

¿Ella es tu novia? –dijo doori seria.

Si y veo que él es tu novio –dijo seiya serio.

Si es muy bueno, seiya no quiero que darien sepa que tú eres mi ex novio –dijo mirando a darien.

¡Tranquila! Tampoco quiero que serena sepa que tú eres mi ex novia – dijo mirando a serena.

Vamos a la mesa – dijo doori.

Se van a la mesa y se sientan.

Cuéntame serena ¿Cómo se conocieron? –dijo doori a serena.

Nos tropezamos y nos empezamos a hablar – dijo serena.

Seguro que te empezó a hablar gritándote –dijo darien sonriendo.

Sí, pero estaba muy lastimada –dijo tomando la mano de serena. – cuando la conocí y tuvimos nuestra primera cita, me conto que su novio la había dejado –

¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunto doori.

Ella me dijo que se llamaba darien, como tú darien –dijo seiya y darien rápidamente miro a serena.

¿no serás tú darien? –dijo doori sonriendo, y darien no decia nada.

¿y ustedes como se conocieron? – dijo serena, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación.

Nosotros nos conocimos caminando, nos tropezamos y sin querer le tire las cosas del trabajo –dijo sonriendo.

Y me dio el número de teléfono, una noche estuve aburrido y le mande mensaje – dijo darien sonriendo.

Esa noche la pasaron muy bien.

6 meses después…

Serena y seiya estaban muy bien, darien y doori también estaban muy bien.

Los cuatro andaban por todos lados, seiya y doori tenían su secreto guardado, serena y darien también guardaban muy bien su secreto. Una mañana darien fue a buscar a serena a la casa, porque seiya no pudo y le pidió que vaya a buscar a serena.

Llego a casa de serena…

¡hola serena! Seiya me dijo que te venga a buscar – dijo darien sonriendo.

¡hola darien! ¿Dónde está seiya?- pregunto serena.

Está en casa de doori, me dijo que no podía pasar a buscarte y si le hacia el favor de llevarte yo –dijo sonriendo.

Todo estaba en silencio, ir hasta la casa de doori eran 30 minutos de viaje…

¿Y serena que cuentas? – le pregunto darien.

Nada ¿vos como estas con doori?

Bien, hay veces que peleamos pero nos reconciliamos rápido –dijo mientras manejaba.

Si, seiya y yo por ahora no peleamos estamos re bien –dijo contenta.

¿y tuvieron relaciones? –pregunto darien.

Eso son cosas de parejas – dijo sonrojada.

¡Hay serena! Dímelas doori y yo ya lo hicimos – darien mintió para que serena le diga si lo hizo con seiya.

¿enserio? –dijo serena con un poco de bronca, pero no lo demostraba.

Si ¿tú lo has hecho? – pregunto darien atento a la respuesta de serena.

Si, ya tuvimos relaciones – dijo serena sonrojada, mintiéndole a darien. – ¡fue muy lindo! –

¿enserio serena? –dijo serio.

Si, enserio ¡no pensé que fuera algo tan lindo! – dijo sonriendo.

¿Más lindo fue con seiya o conmigo? –pregunto mientras frenaba el auto por el semáforo que se ponía en rojo.

No sabría decirte – dijo serena pensativa, por lo que mentía.

¿es lo mismo? –pregunto darien.

No lo sé ¿y tu darien? –pregunto mirando a darien.

Creo que contigo fue más lindo – dijo darien sonriendo.

Y a doori le decís que con ella fue lo más lindo – dijo seria.

No te creas, a ella no le digo nada – dijo darien y llegan a la casa de doori.

Salen del auto y entran a la casa de doori.

Hola mi bombon –dijo alzando a serena y saludándola con un buen beso.

¡Hola amor! –dijo mirando a darien.

Perdóname por no ir a buscarte es que doori tuvo que ir al supermercado y la acompañe –dijo seiya.

No importa amor, la pase muy bien con darien – dijo mirando a darien.

¡está bien! – dijo seiya.

Que les parece si este fin de semana vamos de campamento solo los cuatro –dijo doori.

Si, estaría lindo –dijo seiya.

Podemos alquilar una casa rodante para los cuatro – dijo serena.

Si –dijo darien.

Mmm ya serena está pensando en hacer cosas para hacer con seiya –dijo doori riéndose.

no está mal la propuesta de doori –dijo seiya abrazando a serena.

¿Cuándo podemos ir? –dijo serena.

Que les parece si mañana y venimos el lunes a la mañana –dijo darien.

Bueno ¿Qué dices bombon? – pregunto a serena.

Si yo puedo ¿ustedes? –pregunto serena.

Si ¿vamos darien? – dijo doori.

Si, ahora puedo hablar con un amigo y nos puede prestar su casa rodante por dos dias – dijo darien.

Si habla con él, esta noche salimos, serena vamos a tu casa y buscamos ropa para ti, luego vamos a mi casa buscamos ropa y nos venimos para acá –dijo seiya.

Si vayan, alla compramos las cosas de la comida - dijo doori y se van a buscar la ropa para ellos.

Darien llamo a su amigo para pedirle prestada la casa rodante, serena y seiya se fueron a buscar ropa para todo el fin de semana, darien después de haberle pedido prestada la casa rodante, se fue a buscar ropa para todo el fin de semana.

Eran las 00:30hs y llegan los tres al mismo tiempo, acomodan las cosas y se van a dormir.

Eran las 5am y se despertaron…

A las 6am salieron rumbo al bosque que al frente tenía una laguna muy grande…

Habían llegado a las 7:30am…

¿serena dormimos un rato? – dijo seiya.

Ve a dormir solo seiya, yo voy a ayudar a doori – dijo serena.

Tenemos que salir a comprar –dijo doori. – quiero dormir un rato serena, en un rato vamos – dijo doori y se fue a acostar.

¿Vamos si queres? –dijo darien.

Si, vamos están todos durmiendo –dijo serena sonriendo.

Dejame agarrar la billetera y salimos – dijo darien.

Se va a buscar su billetera y salen al supermercado que quedaba un poco lejos de ahí.

Iban caminando por la calle…

Esta noche se te va a cumplir tu sueño –dijo darien a serena.

¿Por qué lo decís? –pregunto serena sonriendo.

Porque esta noche tú dormirás con seiya – dijo sonriendo.

Jajá ¡darien! –dijo serena riéndose.

Enserio te digo –dijo empujándola.

No quiero dormir con seiya, solo lo dije por decirlo – dijo sonriendo.

Ahah ¿y conmigo? –pregunto darien.

No sé, puede ser –dijo sonriendo y empujándose uno al otro.

Así estuvieron en todo el camino hacia el supermercado, riéndose y empujándose con cariño, hasta que llegaron al supermercado.

¿te acuerdas cuando te quedabas a dormir a mi casa y comíamos esto? –dijo darien sonriendo.

Si, llevemos y a la noche comemos esto – dijo serena sonriendo.

Compraron un montón de cosas, sobraba para más de un fin de semana y después de comprar fueron a la casa rodante. Al llegar…

Todavía están durmiendo y ya son las 10am –dijo serena.

¿desayunamos? –dijo darien.

Dale, ahí pongo para tomar café –dijo serena.

Yo te quería invitar a desayunar afuera – le dijo darien sonriendo.

¿Y si se levantan? –pregunto serena.

No vamos a hacer nada –dijo darien sonriendo.

Y se van al centro.

Fueron a un lugar donde vendían anteojos.

¡Oye darien! –dijo serena.

¿Qué pasa serena? –dijo darien riéndose.

¿Cómo me quedan? –dijo sonriendo, unos antejos oscuros.

¡muy lindo! –dijo mirando a esos ojos celestes.

¡pruébate estos! –dijo mostrándole unos oscuros.

No serena, son muy raros –dijo sonriendo.

Pruébatelos -dijo convenciéndolo de ponerse los anteojos.

¿Cómo me quedan? –dijo sonriendo.

¡hermoso! –dijo mirándose a los ojos.

Después de ahí, fueron a comer un helado.

¡está muy rico! – dijo serena.

Y muy frio –dijo darien riéndose.

¿me estas bromeando? –dijo serena riéndose.

Y si, es obvio que va a estar frio y rico –dijo darien comiéndose del helado de serena.

¿Qué haces? –dijo serena seria. –es mi helado, ahora dame del tuyo –dijo queriendo sacar del helado de darien.

No serena, es mi helado, eso te pasa por descuidarlo –dijo riéndose.

Si darien ¡dame de tu helado – darien sin querer le tiro a serena el helado y al tirarle serena le tiro su helado y los dos peleaban como 2 personas enamoradas, hasta que serena queda al frente de darien…

¿Qué nos paso serena? –dijo darien abrazando a serena.

Es verdad ¿Qué nos paso? –dijo serena poniendo los brazos de ella en el cuello de darien.

Se estaban acercando uno al otro y serena se alejo rápidamente.

Lo siento darien – dijo serena.

Perdóname serena – dijo apenado.

¡Está bien! Vamos llendo así cocino – dijo serena sonriendo.

Si, vamos llendo – dijo darien.

Y llegan a la casa rodante…

¿siguen dormidos? –pregunto darien.

Si, ya son las 11:45am – dijo serena.

Tenemos que cocinar –dijo darien y serena se rio.

¿Tú conmigo? – dijo serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Si contigo, vamos a cocinar los dos como antes –dijo darien.

Bueno –dijo serena sonriendo a darien.

Los dos cocinaron, una carne al horno con papas fritas, la carne al horno la preparo darien y las papas fritas las había hacho serena.

Y se levantaron seiya y doori.

¡buenos dias! –dijo seiya.

¡buenas tardes! –dijo darien sonriendo.

¿Qué hora es? – dijo doori.

Son las 12:30hs –dijo serena.

¿Qué hicieron tan temprano? –dijo doori.

Salimos al supermercado y nos quedamos acá hablando y esperando que se despierten –dijo darien mirando a serena.

Y ahora después de comer me voy a tomar una siesta –dijo sonriendo.

Y yo me voy a caminar ¿vamos darien? –dijo doori.

Si, para descansar esta la noche –dijo sonriendo a serena.

Si lo sé, pero después de comer tengo sueño – dijo serena.

¿quieres ir seiya? –pregunto doori.

Por favor, no quiero dormir hasta la noche – dijo seiya sonriendo.

Almorzaron y serena había preparado un postre de frutilla, lo comieron y serena se fue a tomar una siesta…

¡Hola a todos! Acá les dejo otro capítulo de "la distancia no es para nosotros" gracias por los reviews y gracias por ayudarme a seguir, lo mejor se está aproximando, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia jeje xD ¡disculpen por la tardanza!


	4. ¡¡¡queridos lectores!

hola a todas mis lectoras, voy a responderles los reviews que mandaron.

como saben tengo un problema pero la semana que viene ya de va a solucionar por fin! bueno aca les dejo, las quiero mucho...

elianamz-bv= segui tu consejo, pero antes va a tener sexo con darien, a la noche se va con seiya y la historia esta re buena... no te la pierdas...

DANIMAR45= como conte, tengo un problermas¡ con el cargador de mi netbook, pero la degui con hoja y lapicera, gracias por todo... y hay mucha intriga.. jeje

selene kou chiba= si, y eso no es nada! le contaba a mis primas y me dijeron esta buenisima! asta ellas se sorprendieron! jeje no te pierdas la siguiente parte... saludos.

bueno gracias a mis lectore y que tengan un hermoso dia y una hermosa noche ¡los amo!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena durmió la siesta, mientras que doori, seiya y darien.

Doori y seiya se reían de todo y darien empezó a tener sueño…

Seiya, doori perdónenme pero tengo mucho sueño, me quiero ir a descansar –dijo darien cansado.

Ve darien, en un rato volvemos – dijo su novia.

bueno – dijo yéndose.

¡ya se fue! – digo seiya en voz baja.

No, se está yendo –dijo doori.

Dime cuando no esté mas – dijo seiya.

Ya se fue – dijo doori sonriendo.

Fue muy lindo haber hecho este viaje –dijo seiya.

Sí, me ayuda que esté más cerca de ti –dijo seduciéndolo.

¿Por qué me seduces a mí, luego vas y seduces a darien? –dijo serio.

Darien ya no me atiende como antes y tú me atiendes muy bien –dijo sonriendo y besando a seiya. –no le digas nada a tu novia, deja que pase esto, solo será esta semana – dijo sonriendo.

¡bueno! Pero no le digas nada a serena –dijo abrazando a doori.

Seré una tumba –dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

Darien había llegado a la casa rodante y serena salía de bañarse.

¡Uh! –dijo serena tapándose rápidamente. –disculpa no creí que llegarían tan temprano – dijo tapándose.

¡tranquila solo me vine yo! Los demás quedaron alla –dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesita que tenia.

Bueno me pongo la bata y ahí salgo – dijo serena.

Igual solo vine a dormir, tengo sueño –dijo sonriendo.

Te dije yo solo dormi un rato, porque me sentía sola, me levante y me bañe –dijo saliendo del cuarto con un vestido color azul acampanado.

¿Crees que salgamos? –dijo mirándola. –te compraste ropa nueva –

Si, este vestido es nuevo –dijo serena sonriente.

¿quieres que tomemos algo? –pregunto darien.

No, si vas a dormir, me voy a dormir contigo para no tener miedo –dijo sonriendo.

¿pero si vienen seiya y doori? – dijo sonriendo.

Acuérdate que tu cama está al frente de la mía – dijo sonriendo.

Yo no tengo problema – dijo sonriendo.

Y se van a acostar en la misma cama.

Mientras en lo de seiya y doori.

Seiya vamos a un lugar mejor –dijo doori muy excitada.

Bueno, pero en 2 horas tenemos que estar alla –dijo seiya yéndose con doori a un hotel que se llamaba "corazones apasionados"

Llegaron a ese hotel y estuvieron en uno de los mejores cuartos…

Mientras en lo de serena.

Mmm –dijo descansando.

¿estás bien? –pregunto darien.

Si, es que no descansaba tan bien –dijo sonriendo a darien.

Yo también extraño todo lo que hacíamos –dijo sonriendo y abrazando a serena.

¿Por qué me dejaste darien? –pregunto serena.

No sé, la verdad no lo sé, quería más tiempo para mi trabajo y ahora me di cuenta que te perdí –dijo serio.

Hoy la eh pasado muy lindo contigo –dijo serena apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de darien.

Yo también ¿si lo completamos? –pregunto darien.

¿Cómo lo completamos? –pregunto serena sonriendo.

Desde la mañana quiero besarte –dijo darien sonriendo.

Yo hace más de una semana –dijo serena.

Darien abrazo a serena, le corrió el cabello rubio y la beso con tanto amor que serena se separo y le dijo…

¿Dónde estabas darien? –le dijo con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

¿Dónde estabas tú?- Le pregunto darien acariciando su rostro.

Y se vuelven a besar con más pasión, darien le desprendió el vestido a serena y serena le saco la camisa al hombre que tenía en frente de ella, luego darien le dio besos por todo su cuerpo, serena se puso arriba de él y lo estaban haciendo con tanta tranquilidad, los dos no querían que ese momento termine y así estuvieron dos horas…

Qué linda forma de pasar dos horas - dijo serena abrazada de darien.

Tardes como estas no hay – dijo darien.

¿Qué hora es? –pregunto serena.

Son las 20:30hs – dijo darien dándole un beso a serena.

Ya van a venir –dijo serena levantándose rápidamente, se envolvió la sabana y se fue al baño a bañarse y a cambiarse. Salió de bañarse y entro darien, se baño y salió.

¿Qué comeremos? – pregunto darien re contento.

¿tienes hambre? –dijo serena. – ¡porque yo si tengo hambre! –dijo contenta.

¿Qué cenaremos? –pregunto darien abrazando a serena.

No tengo ganas de cocinar –y se escucha un ruido que venía de afuera.

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto darien.

¡Somos nosotros! –dijo doori.

¡hola doori! –dijo darien sonriendo.

¡hola mi bombon! –dijo seiya dándole un beso a serena.

Hola seiya ¿se quedaron todo el dia afuera? –dijo sonriendo.

No, nos fuimos al centro a tomar unos helados y trajimos para cenar –dijo seiya.

Ha qué bueno ¿si quieren bañarse? alla tienen agua –dijo darien.

Seiya se baño primero, luego se baño doori.

Esa noche salían a bailar al centro, serena se puso un vestido corto color blanco y en el final del vestido tenia rosa, con unos tacos agujas color blanco. Doori tenía vestido corto color negro, ajustado al cuerpo y unos tacos agujas color negro. Darien se puso una bermuda de jean azul, una remera blanca manga corta y arriba de esa remera se puso una camisa a cuadros color roja y desabrochada. Seiya se puso una bermuda blanca y una camisa azul y los puños eran blancos.

¡listo vamos! – dijo seiya contento.

¡ya estamos! – dijo darien sonriente.

Fueron caminando hasta el centro, llegaron y se sentaron en una de cuatro, seiya se sentó al lado de serena y darien al lado de doori.

¡está lleno! – dijo doori.

Si, y está linda la música – dijo serena disfrutando la música.

Después de cenar, empezaron a levantarse para bailar…

¿bombon quieres bailar? – pregunto seiya.

¡bueno vamos! – dijo serena sonriente.

¿mi amor bailamos? – pregunto doori.

Vamos… -dijo darien sin ánimos de nada.

Después del tema, empezaron los temas románticos, para parejas.

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar,_

_Todo por tratar de demostrar,_

_Olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada_

_Y tome una puerta equivocada…_

_Me quede sin movimiento,_

_Sin saber por dónde regresar,_

_Lleno de remordimiento,_

_Dejándote detrás, difícil de alguien más…_

_Y llorar, y llorar,_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí,_

_Te quiero recuperar,_

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame…_

_Del sufrimiento…_

Al bailar ese tema, darien miraba a serena, serena luego vio que darien la miraba y no se sacaban la vista de encima, había terminado el tema.

¡esperen! No bailen – dijo el cantante. –ahora cambien de pareja, cambie a su pareja por la persona que este al lado. –dijo sonriendo. Darien sin duda cambio a doori por serena, cambio su cara completamente, de seriedad a una sonrisita. – les cuento que es bachata se llama "dos locos" y espero que lo disfruten – dijo empezando el tema. Darien toma a serena por la cintura y serena acomoda su brazo en el hombro de darien y se tomaron las manos. Cantaban dos personas…

_Hombre y mujer:_

_El tiempo no ha logrado,_

_Que te olvide._

_Tu amor me ha dado las huellas de tu amor._

_Todavía siento el sabor,_

_De tus besos en mi boca,_

_Todavía siento tus manos acariciándome la piel._

_Hombre:_

_Y yo no quiero seguir así,_

_Estando con ella y pensando en ti._

_Mujer:_

A mí me está pasando igual,

_No dejo de pensar en ti,_

_El dia que me levanto,_

_Contigo en la cabeza, lo llamo por tu nombre._

_Hombre:_

_Y yo no quiero seguir así,_

_Estando con ella y pensando en ti_

_Hombre y mujer:_

_¡Qué tontos! ¡Qué locos!_

_Somos tú y yo,_

_Estando con otros y amándonos._

_¡Qué tontos! ¡Qué locos!_

_Somos tú y yo estando con otros y aun amándonos._

Darien se rio, serena también, pero nunca dejaron de bailar…

¡ese tema es para nosotros! – dijo darien sonriendo a serena.

¿somos locos darien? – pregunto sonriente.

Sí, estamos de novios y aun seguimos amándonos.

Seiya me invito pasar una noche juntos – dijo serena bajando su vista.

¿y tú que has dicho?

Que si, ¡es mi novio!

¿y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo?

Claro que no, solo yo y el.

¿en dónde estarán?

No te diré, porque iras.

Hoy estuviste conmigo y ahora estarás con él.

El es mi novio, contigo no tuve que haber estado- dijo serena seria.

¡serena nos amamos! –dijo darien parando el baile.

¡lose pero seiya es mi novio ahora! A ti no te gustaría, que yo este contigo y tenga relaciones con seiya.

Si estuvieras conmigo, no andarías teniendo relaciones con seiya, porque no lo amas a él, ¡me amas a mí! – dijo darien y serena se fue a sentar, darien se sentó al frente de ella.

¿Por qué no respondes?

¡dejame tranquila! – dijo serena seria.

¿lo amas? – pregunto serio mirando a serena a los ojos, pero ella no respondía. –¿lo amas serena? Respóndeme, si tu m dices que lo amas a seiya yo no te molestare mas.

Si lo amo… - dijo serena bajando su vista.

¡mírame a los ojos y dímelo!

Que si, lo amo – dijo serena mirando a esos ojos azules, ella sabía lo amaba, pero no quería dejar a seiya porque estuvo con ella cuando estaba mal.

¿a mí me amas?

No…

¿Por qué tuviste relaciones conmigo esta tarde? ¡¿Por qué serena?! –

Solo quería saber si te amaba, pero me di cuenta que amo a seiya.

¡está bien! Te dejare tranquila –dijo levantándose de la mesa y llegan seiya y doori.

Hola mi dulce bombon ¡vamos! –dijo seiya sonriente.

¡claro! – dijo serena sonriente y se levanta de la mesa.

¿A dónde irán? –pregunto doori tratando de sonreír, seiya le había contado mientras bailaban.

"**flashback"**

Mientras estaban bailando el tema "dos locos"

_¿Qué dices? – dijo doori enojada. –seiya yo te amo._

_Ya se lo dije, lo hago para que no piense que deje de amarla –dijo el pelilargo a la colorada._

_¿la sigues amando?_

_¡La verdad si! Sigo amando a bombon._

_Pero yo también te amo –dijo doori angustiada. –si tu lo haces con serena, yo lo hare con darien._

_¡Hazlo! El es tu novio, yo te amo, pero sigo sintiendo cosas por bombon, si algún dia las dejo de sentir y vienes tu a mi mente, regresare contigo._

_¿no sentiste mi amor en el bosque?_

_Si y me encanto, pero sigo con serena._

_¡déjala! Y ven conmigo, apenas llego dejare a darien._

_¡Ya está! Serena se puso contenta cuando le dije que pasaríamos una noche en un hotel – esa promesa le había hecho antes de salir de sus casas para ese lugar._

_¡está bien! Yo pasare una noche con darien, aprovechare que no abra nadie._

_¡pero mañana iré a tu departamento a jugar un poco! –dijo seiya guiñándole un ojo._

_¡bueno te estaré esperando! –dijo sonriente y fueron a la mesa, donde estaba darien y serena._

"fin de flashback"

Iremos al hotel, pasaremos una noche intima –dijo seiya.

¡claro cómo no! –dijo serena muy contenta.

Se quedaron hablando, darien estaba serio y no decia nada, mientras que serena lo miraba.

Luego fueron al hotel llamado "solos y solas"

Entraron y el cuarto que les toco era el n°206. Era hermoso el cuarto y seiya fue al baño, serena se sentó en la cama pensando en la respuesta le había dado a darien y aparece seiya por detrás la abrazo y le besaba el cuello, serena solo cerraba sus ojos y se acordaba la tarde con darien, con mucho amor y luego quedarse en el pecho del hombre que tanto amo y seguía amando. Seiya alzo a serena, la puso sobre la cama y ella vio que era seiya.

Ah, espera dar…. –serena se quedo callada por la confusión, pero vio que seiya no se había dado cuenta – ¡seiya! ¡espera seiya! – dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

¿Qué pasa bombon? –dijo seiya volviendo a besar su cuello.

¡ya seiya! Dejame ir al baño –dijo serena levantándose de la cama y fue al baño.

¡está bien! ¡aquí te espero! –dijo seiya acostándose en la cama y dando un suspiro. Mientras serena.

¿Qué voy a hacer? –dijo serena muy preocupada mirándose al espejo que tenía en frente y le cayó una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y cayendo en su vestido. -¿Qué estás haciendo serena? Sos una tonta, por no estar con el amor de tu vida ¡como me gustaría que esta noche la comparta con darien, como en esa tarde! – serena dijo mirándose al espejo y preguntándose eso. Serena luego volvió y se sienta en la cama.

¡necesitas un masaje! –dijo seiya empezando a hacerle un masaje y besándole el cuello, luego le desprendió el vestido y serena solo pensaba, sin darse cuenta sintió que los besos de seiya eran de darien, ella se dio la vuelta y lo beso con dulzura y seiya le saco el vestido, serena lo desvistió haciendo que seiya quede en bóxer, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y pensaba en todas las noches que paso con darien, se acodo que una vez en el departamento de darien, estaban un poquito hebreos los dos, se reían y empezaban a hacer el amor, darien esa noche le juro que jamás dejaría de amarla, como serena también le había jurado a él. Serena sonreía, se acordó de la primera noche que paso con él, empezó por una cena elegante, darien la llevo al departamento a mirar una película, se acostaron, empezaron todo como un juego, tocando acá y tocando alla, hasta que las llamas de pasión se encendieron y no pudieron detenerse, serena esa noche había perdido su virginidad, había pasado una hermosa noche y no se arrepentía de perder su virginidad con darien. Seiya y serena se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Serena se despertó sonriendo se dio la media vuelta pensando que vería a darien y no, era seiya. Se levanto y fue al baño, se encerró y se puso a llorar sentada en el inodoro, se quedo llorando toda una hora, arrepintiéndose de lo que había pasado con seiya por primera vez, luego se baño antes de que seiya despertara.

Seiya había despertado.

¡báñate así vamos yendo! –dijo serena tratando de sonreír.

Pero bombon, recién son las 9am, es temprano.

¡para ti! Para mí no.

¡bueno me baño y salimos! –dijo levantándose y entrando al baño.

Seiya no tardo en bañarse, salieron del hotel y llegaron a las 10:46am, darien estaba despierto.

¿Cómo la pasaron? –pregunto darien poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

La noche se hizo corta de tan lindo que estaba – dijo seiya sonriendo y abrazando a serena. Serena solo miraba al suelo.

¿Qué te paso serena? –pregunto darien sonriendo.

Solo estoy cansada –dijo con voz ronca y ganas de llorar.

¡te creo! – dijo serio.

Bombon me iré a dormir, tengo demasiado sueño.

¡como digas seiya! Yo iré a caminar.

¿quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto darien.

No, quiero estar sola –y se fue a caminar, cuando logro alejarse de esa casa rodante, se sentó en un árbol caído y se puso a llorar, lloro, lloro y no hizo nada más que llorar, serena apoyaba su cabeza sobre un tronco grande que salía del árbol caído.

¿Por qué me dejaste darien? No viste que te ame a ti y te sigo amando –se preguntaba mientras estaba ida y apoyada al tronco que salía del árbol, siguió llorando pasaron dos horas y seguía llorando. Mientras en lo de darien.

¡es raro que serena no llegue! –darien se dijo así mismo, se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar por el lado que serena se había ido y la encontró, en un árbol caído, con su cabeza baja y apoyada al tronco que salía del árbol, le dio tanta tristeza verla así, darien estaba por detrás de ella y la abrazo, serena reconoció ese abrazo y lloro más fuerte.

¡ya no llores! –dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

Para ti es fácil decirlo –dijo parando el llanto y solo sollozaba.

Sabía que terminarías así de mal, cuando ustedes su fueron doori y yo peleamos porque no quise hacer el amor con ella.

Tu pudiste frenarlo pero, cuando ustedes su fueron doori y yo peleamos porque no quise hacer el amor con ella.

Tu pudiste frenarlo pero yo no pude, caí como una tonta, como una idiota como una…-darien no la dejo seguir.

¡tú no eres una tonta o una idiota! Solo quisiste saber que sentías por seiya y no sentiste nada. –dijo darien mirando hacia el frente y serena solo miraba el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco.

Fue una noche desperdiciada, solo quiero olvidarme de toda mi vida y empezar de nuevo.

¿y no estar en ella? –pregunto darien.

¿Por qué me dejaste? –serena saco su cabeza del tronco solo para mirarlo a darien.

Ni yo podría responderte esa pregunta.

Si tu no me dejabas, yo no habría hecho esto ¡fue todo tu culpa! –dijo serena sacando su vista de darien y volviendo a colocar su cabeza sobre el tronco.

¡perdóname serena! – darien había sonado culpable.

¿me pides perdón después de todo lo hecho? –serena miro a darien con mucha angustia.

Creí que ya lo habías hecho con seiya.

¡era mentira! Te mentí, te dije eso porque quería que tú pienses que te olvide.

Yo también te mentí, jamás tuve relaciones con doori, quería que tú me digas la verdad. –darien acaricio la mejilla de serena, haciendo que serena sonriera, ella era muy feliz con darien y le encantaba que la acaricie. Pero se volvió a acordar de seiya, quiso bajar su mirada. -¡ya olvídalo! ¿si quieres podemos salir un dia de estos? –dijo darien sonriendo e hizo que serena se riera. -¡lo ves eres más linda riendo que llorando!

¡no! Ya ocurrió todo y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás- dijo riéndose.

Si quieres podemos cambiar todo, mentimos y nos vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Tiene razón el tema "somos locos". Estamos con otros y aun amándonos.

Si porque el tiempo paso, nos reencontramos y nos enamoramos de nuevo. Serena yo no quiero estar con doori, dejare a doori e iré en busca de mi amor y eres tu esa persona –dijo darien acercándose a serena, tomándola de las manos y besándola, luego se separan. –yo sin tus besos, no sonrió –

En el baile estuviste serio.

Cuando baile contigo, sonreí –dijo darien volviendo a besar a serena, luego quedaron apoyados en el árbol caído y quedando frente a frente, se besaron. Luego miraron la ora y eran las 12:30hs.

Ya es tarde darien- dijo separándose de los brazos de darien.

¡Si ahí vamos! –dijo darien. –se fueron a dar un par de vueltas y volvieron a la casa rodante, seiya y doori los miraron como se reían a carcajadas.

¿doori que cocinaras hoy? –pregunto seiya.

Yo no tengo ganas de cocinar, que el ultimo dia cocine darien.

¿Qué sucedió conmigo? –pregunto darien.

Hoy tienes que cocinar tu darien.

¿y seiya?

Yo quiero estar con serena –dijo abrazándola y serena no pudo hacer nada.

¡bueno yo cocinare! –dijo serena, con tal de no estar de nuevo con seiya.

¿Qué harás de rico? –pregunto darien.

¿Qué les parece ravioles con salsa roja?

Mmm… ya lo estoy saboreando –dijo doori.

¿Tienes las cosas? –pregunto darien.

Necesito leche, limón, harina, huevo, tomate en lata, pollo y queso –dijo serena pensativa en las cosas.

La mayoría de las cosas no hay ¿vamos a comprar? –pregunto darien a seiya.

Quiero caminar un poco, ve tu doori.

Yo también quiero caminar –dijo doori. –ve tu serena, así eliges todo.

Bueno otra no queda ¿vamos darien?

¡Con mucho gusto! –dijo darien sonriendo.

¿iras a caminar conmigo?

¡No, quiero ir sola! –dijo doori, yéndose por el lado contrario de donde se iva seiya.

Serena y darien fueron de compras, compraron todo lo que necesitaba, doori fue a caminar sola para hacer yoga, seiya hizo ejercicio, serena y darien llegaron del supermercado y serena se puso a cocinar, termino de cocinar y llegan doori y seiya juntos, comieron.

¡serena estuvo muy rico! –dijo doori contenta.

¡si bombon! – dijo seiya.

¡es una rica salsa! – dijo darien sonriente.

Si, lo leí en internet y probé e hacerlo y me gusto. –dijo sonriendo.

Terminaron de comer. Ese dia los cuatro estuvieron hablando y riéndose. A la tarde serena y doori salieron a dar una caminata.

¿Cómo andas con darien? –pregunto serena.

No estamos muy bien, ya no me mira como antes, antes me miraba y sus ojos me decían todo, pero hoy me mira y se queda callado, no me dice te amo como antes. ¿tú como andas con seiya?

Bien… -dijo serena, no muy convencida.

¡no estás muy convencida! –dijo doori sonriente.

Si es verdad, aunque ahora no estoy muy pegada a él.

Ahora pasas más tiempo con darien.

Si, es que él no quiere acompañarme, el único que quiere acompañarme es darien.

¡es verdad! Sabes tengo que decirte la duda que tengo desde que empecé a salir con darien.

¿cuál es? Por ahí lo sé y te respondo.

Nunca me dijo el nombre de su ex novia, mira si algún dia se vuelven a encontrar, yo no sabría ¿Quién es?

No lo sé, nunca me hablo de su ex, siempre me habla de lo que hizo en su vida…. O de ti.

Serena y doori hablaron toda la tarde, a la noche llegaron a la casa, cenaron lo que había cocinado darien y seiya.

A las 2am doori se despierta.

Darien… -le susurro al oído, doori. – ¡darien, mi amor! –dijo con voz ronca. -¿quieres jugar? –doori, se subió arriba de darien, serena despertó y estaba mirando.

Darien, despierta… -doori le susurro al oído y serena los miraba.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo darien dormido.

Quiero que juguemos… -dijo doori sonriente.

Está bien, ¿sabes que te amo? ¿y que sos la mujer de mi vida? –decia darien sonriente y con los ojos cerrados.

Nunca me lo has dicho, te amo darien… -dijo besándolo y darien la besaba también.

nunca más creeré en ti darien -dijo serena por dentro suyo y solo miraba.

¡te amo darien! –dijo doori besándole el cuello.

¡te amo serena! –dijo darien dormido, doori se alejo completamente y serena se quedo helada.

¿Cómo serena? –dijo doori seria.

Te amo y nunca deje de amarte serena- dijo abriendo sus ojos y estaba doori.

¿serena? –dijo doori. -¿Qué serena? –

Eh…. –darien no sabía que decir y doori se fue a la cocina. Darien fue detrás de ella y serena se levanto y se puso muy cerca de la puerta para escuchar.

¿Por qué me dijiste serena? Acaso la amas a ella.

No, doori, piensas mal es que me quede pensando en la salsa de serena.

Ajam…. ¡y yo soy la estúpida que se cree todo! –dijo doori cruzada de brazos.

No, serena es…. –darien se quedo callado.

¡no lo digas! –susurro serena desde el cuarto.

¡muy bien! No me quieres decir, entonces yo iré a preguntarle… -dijo doori muy enojada, fue al cuarto y serena estaba acostada.

¡serena!

¿Qué paso? –dijo serena haciéndose la dormida.

¿Qué paso?- dijo seiya.

¡ven a la cocina! – dijo doori.

¿para qué?-pregunto serena.

¡ven a la cocina! –serena fue y estaba darien.

¿Qué paso? –pregunto.

Doori dejame explicarte… -dijo darien.

¿explicarme qué? ¡que te acostaste con serena!

¿Qué? Como que te acostaste con serena –dijo seiya mirado a darien y a la vez a serena.

¡¿Qué dice está loca?! –grito serena.

Yo loca, tú te acostaste con mi novio, por eso salen juntos –dijo doori muy enojada.

¿estás segura doori? –pregunto seiya.

Si, creí que eras mi amiga –dijo doori seria.

¡doori estas muy equivocada! Serena se llama mi ex… -dijo darien y doori lo miro.

¿enserio?

Si, serena se llama mi ex…

Oh… perdóname serena, yo me en ciegue.

Yo con darien no tuve nada es tu novio y yo no toco los novios de mis amigas… -dijo serena y darien la miro.

Lo siento fui una tonta. ¿pero porque me dijiste serena?-miro a darien.

Te dije serena, porque soñé con ella y le decia que te amaba a ti y no a ella.

Perdón, darien –dijo doori y lo beso, darien le esquivo el beso -¿Por qué me esquiaste el beso?

Por nada, es que tengo que sueño.

En una hora tenemos que salir –dijo serena.

Yo me iré a dormir –dijo doori.

Yo también ¿serena quédate con darien? –dijo seiya.

Si, ya vamos a ir saliendo. –dijo serena.

Darien empezó arrancando la casa rodante, estuvieron practicando de lo que había sucedido. Mientras que en lo de seiya y doori.

Seiya ¿nos tenemos que separar? –dijo doori seduciendo a seiya.

No mi bebé, va a ver dias que estaremos juntos –dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso a doori.

Yo te quiero ver todos los dias – dijo dándole otro beso.

¿y darien? –pregunto seiya.

Darien ya no me quiere, prefiere su trabajo que estar conmigo – dijo doori.

Mientras en lo de serena y darien.

¿puedo ir a visitarte? – pregunto darien.

Obvio, amigos vamos a hacer – dijo serena sonriendo.

Pero yo quiero ser más que tu amigo –dijo darien sonriendo.

Si seiya y yo peleamos vas a tener oportunidad – dijo riéndose.

En el camino estubieron así los chicos, al llegar a su casa serena se baño, acomodo sus cosas y se acostó, seiya se baño y se fue a casa de doori, como le había prometido en la casa rodante, doori se baño y acostó a dormir hasta que llegue seiya, y darien llego a su casa, se baño y se fue a descansar…

A la tarde serena se levanto, se quedo mirando televisión y pensó en irse a vivir sola en un departamento, estaba por salir y suena su celular.

Hola serena – dijo una voz que ella reconoció.

¿Qué haces darien? – dijo contenta.

Estoy pensando en ti –dijo darien.

Ha enserio, yo estoy saliendo de mi casa a buscar un departamento, para ir a vivir sola –dijo buscando su cartera.

¿quieres que te ayude? –dijo darien.

No, gracias saldré sola, conoces algún departamento por alquilar – dijo serena.

Si, en el departamento que yo vivo, al lado está desocupado ¿quieres venir a verlo? –pregunto darien.

Bueno, ahí voy –dijo serena.

Dejame ir a buscarte –dijo darien.

¿Pero tardaras mucho? –pregunto serena.

No, estoy a la vuelta de tu casa – dijo riéndose.

¿enserio? –dijo sorprendida.

Si, sal estoy afuera – dijo riéndose.

Y apareció Ikuko.

Serena ¿A dónde te irás así vestida? –pregunto seria.

¡hola señora! Vine a llevarla a serena, porque quiere buscar algo y yo se lo encontré – dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ikuko.

Un departamento mamá –dijo serena.

¿un departamento? – dijo Ikuko.

Si mamá quiero vivir sola – dijo seria.

Está bien serena –dijo Ikuko sonriendo.

¿vamos serena? –dijo darien.

Si, vamos – dijo serena.

¡oye darien! ¿Cuándo vendrás a cenar como antes? –dijo Ikuko sonriente.

¡Cuando vuelva a salir con serena! –dijo riéndose.

¡darien! –dijo serena entre dientes, mientras Ikuko y darien se reían.

Serena y darien llegaron al departamento.

¿Qué te parece? –dijo el dueño.

Es muy lindo el departamento y esta alado de la pieza de darien –dijo sonriendo.

Sí, nos podemos visitar todas las noches – dijo haciendo sonrojar a serena.

¡Muy bien! Veo que te gusto y bajare 50% de lo que te había dicho – dijo el dueño sonriendo.

Gracias, si mañana mismo me traigo algunas cosas para ir decorando ¿con cuanto entro? – pregunto serena.

con un 40% del precio que te deje – dijo el dueño.

Ha listo ¿te pago ahora o después? –pregunto serena.

Si me pagas ahora ya te lo reservo –dijo el dueño.

¡Muy bien!- dijo pangándole el departamento.

Le pago y se quedo con darien mirando el departamento.

Mira serena, yo puedo venir a visitarte todos los dias que yo quiera –dijo contento.

Me tienes muy cerca y podrás sentir las cosas que hago con seiya –dijo serena haciendo que darien se enoje.

Está bien serena es tu novio – dijo serio.

Lo estuve pensando muy bien y decidí quedarme solo con seiya –dijo un poco angustiada.

¿Por qué serena? – pregunto darien.

Porque es mi novio, tú me dejaste y yo sufrí –dijo bajando su mirada.

Todavía no te diste cuenta que te amo más que el mismo seiya – dijo serio.

Lo sé y me encantaría estar contigo, pero no quiero dejarlo – dijo bajando su mirada.

Después de eso, serena se fue a su casa re contenta y les aviso a sus padres que muy pronto se iría y que iba a poder con los estudios y con su trabajo, aparte de todo eso sabía que no iba a poder ver a seiya como antes lo veía. Al otro dia serena mudo todas sus cosas para su nueva casa y alla se cruzo con darien.

¡Nueva vecina! –dijo sonriendo.

Si, nueva vida, casa nueva –dijo mientras entraba al departamento.

¿y seiya? – pregunto darien.

Con seiya, no voy a tener tiempo para estar con él, voy a estar entretenida con mi trabajo y mis estudios – dijo serena.

Ahora te va a pasar como a mí, no vas a tener tiempo para nada – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno darien ¿nos vemos a la noche? –dijo sonriendo a darien.

Dale ¿Qué cenaremos? –pregunto darien.

¿Qué te parece unos tallarines? –dijo serena.

Sí, yo traigo el postre – dijo sonriendo.

¡bueno! –y se saludan con un beso en la boca. -¡fue sin querer perdóname! –dijo serena.

No importa, me gustaría que me saludes así – dijo darien.

Sos terrible amor –dijo yéndose a su habitación contenta.

A la noche darien fue a la casa de la vecina con un postre de chocolate, que le gustaba mucho a serena.

Has acomodado muy rapido tu departamento –dijo darien.

Si, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y salir a trabajar, despues del trabajo voy a la facultad y luego me voy a casa de mis padres – dijo acomodando la mesa.

Hay yo mañana te iba a decir si querias ver unas peliculas en casa, pero veo que no vas a poder –dijo sonriendo.

¿y doori? –dijo serena.

Ya no va lo nuestro, tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que no la amo –dijo darien.

seiya esta igual, no se nada de el – dijo serena.

Ayer hable con doori– dijo darien. – ¿puedo acompañarte a lo de tus padres?

Si, mis padres me están preguntando si estoy contigo – dijo mientras comían.

Seria re lindo – dijo darien y suspiro.

Si no hubiéramos peleado, ahora estaríamos besándonos – dijo serena.

podemos estar juntos como antes, pero tú no quieres – dijo darien.

¿Me esperarías una semana? – dijo serena.

Te espere 7 meses y te esperaría todo un año –dijo darien.

Si todo sigue igual con seiya, lo dejare – dijo serena.

Y volverás conmigo – dijo darien sonriendo.

Por ahí – dijo serena.

La cena termino re bien, darien y serena fueron al departamento de darien, ellos estaban riéndose y aparecen seiya y doori.

¿de dónde vienen? – dijo seiya serio.

¿bueno si se puede saber? – dijo doori.

Es que me vine a vivir al departamento nuevo, darien y yo nos encontramos y cenamos en mi casa – dijo serena sonriendo.

¿y ustedes, de donde vienen? – dijo darien serio.

Nosotros vinimos a visitarte – dijo doori.

Y de mi te ibas a olvidar – dijo serena.

No, mi bombon tú sabes que te amo – dijo seiya y la abraza.

¡está bien seiya! – dijo serena.

Vamos a tu casa y hacemos las cosas que no terminamos el otro dia – dijo tocando a serena.

¡dejame seiya! – dijo serena seria.

¡pero mi dulce bombon! – dijo seiya tocando por debajo de la remera a serena.

¡déjala seiya! – dijo darien enojado y seiya lo miro.

Son nuestras cosas, tú no te metas ¿has oído? – dijo seiya enojado.

Si te escuche, pero no la molestes – dijo enojado.

Seiya dejame tranquila, darien pásame lo que te pedí y me voy a dormir – dijo enojada.

Entraron y darien le dio a serena una caja mediana con muchos papeles…

Era solo una película – dijo serena.

Te di toda su edición, ve y te vas a reír – dijo sonriéndole.

Bueno chau, nos vemos, seiya mañana necesito hablar contigo – dijo serena.

Yo quería hablar contigo esta noche – dijo seiya serio.

¡está bien! Ven – y se va con ella a su departamento.

Serena ¿vamos a seguir así? – dijo seiya.

¿Cómo así? – dijo serena.

Así de mal, serena yo quería decirte ¿si dejamos todo acá? – dijo seiya.

¿Cómo todo acá? –pregunto serena.

Que dejemos de salir, que no quiero ser más tu novio – dijo seiya.

Ha bueno –dijo serena contenta.

¿No te enojas? – pregunto seiya.

No, está bien – dijo serena.

Bueno era eso nomas – dijo seiya y se va.

Mientras en lo de darien.

Doori ¿necesito que hablemos? – dijo darien.

Si darien yo también – dijo doori. –tengo que dejarte, porque me gusta otro chico y aparte ya no es lo mismo – dijo doori.

Ha bueno y ¿puedo saber quién es? – dijo darien sonriendo.

Te voy a decir ¿Quién es? Es seiya, nos empezamos a amar desde el viaje que hicimos- dijo re contenta.

Ha está todo bien, quédate tranquila y se feliz con seiya – dijo darien re contento.

Seiya se fue con doori, y darien se fue corriendo al departamento de serena… golpeo y sale serena re contenta.

¡seiya me dejo! – dijo re contenta, saltando arriba de darien y dándole un buen beso.

¡y doori me dejo a mí! – dijo re contento respondiendo al beso de serena.

¡somos libres mi amor! –dijo contenta. – somos libres darien – dijo con dulzura.

Viste serena, el no te amaba –dijo darien abrazando de serena.

Si, lo sé –dijo serena.

¿podemos festejar? –pregunto darien emocionado.

Mmm y ¿Cómo quieres festejar? – dijo seduciéndolo.

Extrañaba tu seducción – dijo darien llevándola a la cama de ella.

Serena y darien se besaban tan apasionadamente habían tirado de la mesita de luz un portarretrato de serena, darien y serena nunca habían hecho de esa forma el amor, había tanto amor en esas dos personas, que todos los vecinos escuchaban los gemidos de una chica y no sabían si era del departamento de darien o de serena. Eran las 3am.

¡qué hermoso fue! –dijo serena muy agotada.

Nunca tuve una noche como esta –dijo darien muy agotado.

Te amo darien –dijo besando a darien en el pecho.

Doori me conto que seiya te estaba metiendo los cuernos con ella –dijo darien.

¿Qué? Seiya me dijo que no quería estar más conmigo y que ya no amaba – dijo serena.

¡Bueno ya paso! Solo sé que tenemos que dormir, porque mañana va a ser un dia agotador –dijo abrazando a serena.

Serena se durmió en el pecho de darien y los dos sentían su calor y durmieron re bien, al otro dia se levantan los dos juntos, se bañaron y fueron a desayunar.

Hoy voy a tener que ir de compras – dijo serena.

¿si quieres te acompaño? – dijo darien.

Bueno y ya te compras para ti –dijo serena sonriente.

Perdóname serena –dijo darien apenado.

¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia.

No quise romper tu portarretrato – dijo con vergüenza.

Ya fue darien, entre los dos los rompimos –dijo serena sonriendo.

Tenemos que comprar uno que sea solo de los dos –dijo darien.

No sé si voy a tener tiempo, tengo que trabajar, pero si salgo temprano te aviso –dijo serena.

Y acuérdate que tienes que ir a cenar con tus padres – dijo darien.

No sé cómo voy hacer para ir –dijo serena.

Iras agotada –dijo darien.

¿Tú me acompañarías a cenar en lo de mis padres? –dijo sonriendo.

Si, como no –dijo darien.

A las 7am salieron a trabajar y serena estaba en su trabajo.

Señorita Tsukino quería preguntarle ¿Cómo va con las personas? –dijo el dueño del banco.

Bien, hoy no hay muchas personas como antes –dijo serena.

Es que hoy es el único dia donde trabajan las personas –dijo sonriendo.

Igual hay gente, pero no lleno como siempre –dijo serena.

Es verdad ¿Por qué falto la semana pasada? –dijo su jefe.

Es que estuve con mi ex novio y no me dejaba venir, por suerte ayer me dejo y ahora estoy conociendo a otro chico –dijo sonriendo.

¿mmm otro chico? –pregunto su jefe.

En realidad, es mi ex novio también, pero a él nunca deje de amarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Muy bien, termine con esta gente y puede salir – dijo su jefe sonriendo.

Bueno gracias –dijo serena sonriendo.

Salió de su trabajo y se fue a la facultad y se cruza con seiya.

¡Hola bombon! – dijo seiya.

Hola seiya ¿Cómo andas? – dijo serena sonriendo.

Muy bien y vos estas más linda –dijo sonriendo.

¡Seiya! –dijo seria.

Estoy de novio –dijo seiya.

Yo también, volví con mi ex novio –dijo serena contenta.

¿y darien como esta? –pregunto seiya.

Está bien, en su trabajo –dijo serena.

Ahah, doori y yo somos novios –dijo seiya.

Si, ya lo sé – dijo sonriendo.

Estamos todos bien entonces, menos darien que esta con su trabajo –dijo seiya.

Esta re bien – dijo serena.

Bueno nos vemos. –dijo yéndose rápido.

Serena se fue a su nueva casa, entra, se dio un baño y se cambio.

Me voy a descansar un rato – dijo estirándose y tirándose a la cama.

Y serena descanso, estaba durmiendo eran las 19:35hs y a las 20:00hs tenía que estar en la casa de sus padres.

Y golpean la puerta.

¡Ya va! –dijo serena con un short muy corto, una remera fina de color rosado y despeinada.

Viste la hora que es –dijo darien viéndola que recién se despertaba.

¿Qué hora es? – dijo serena atándose el cabello.

Son 19:40hs – dijo darien sonriendo.

¡¿Qué?! Hay no, ya llego tarde – dijo yéndose a cambiar rápido.

Hay esta serena – dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Serena se cambio, se puso un vestido corto color azul y se hizo un una trenza cocida quedándole como una vincha y unos zapatos altos color azul.

¡Qué linda estas! –dijo darien abrazándola.

Gracias, pero son las 20hs –dijo serena.

¡Bueno vamos! – dijo sonriendo.

Al llegar darien y serena a la cena de sus padres, al llegar…

¡hola darien! – dijo Kenji contento.

Hola ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?- dijo Ikuko contenta.

¡Re feliz! Porque volví con serena – dijo abrazando a serena.

Llegaron justo para la cena –dijo sammy.

No creí que estarías darien – dijo Kenji.

Yo tampoco – dijo serena.

Mientras en la cena estaban sentados y hablaban.

¿Cómo reconquistaste a serena? –pregunto sammy.

Fue difícil –dijo darien mirando a serena.

¿Cómo, cuando y donde? – pregunto Ikuko sonriente.

Con la comida ¿verdad? –dijo sammy.

¡sammy! Cállate –dijo serena enojada.

Serena estaba con otro chico y yo con otra chica… -dijo darien.

¿estabas con serena y con otra chica? –pregunto Kenji.

No, mi novia se llamaba doori y el novio de serena, seiya – dijo sonriente.

Seiya me engaño con doori –dijo serena.

Y yo engañe a doori con serena –dijo riéndose.

Toda una cadena –dijo Ikuko.

Sí, pero ya paso todo –dijo serena.

Al terminar de cenar serena estaba hablando con su mamá mientas lavaban los platos, darien estaba hablando con Kenji y le conto toda la historia. Después serena y darien fueron al departamento, y en la puerta de darien estaba doori.

¡serena, darien! –dijo doori corriendo a los brazos de darien.

¿doori qué te pasa? –dijo mirando a serena y serena se cruzo de brazos.

¡darien tienes que ayudarme! –dijo llorando.

Pero dime qué te pasa –dijo soltándola.

Seiya no me quiere mas –dijo llorando.

¿y qué quieres que haga él? –dijo serena cruzada de brazos y enojada.

¿puedo pasar a tu casa? –dijo doori mirando a darien.

¡Tiene que dormir! –dijo serena muy enojada.

¿darien? –dijo doori.

¡pasa doori! –dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento, doori entro, serena se dio la vuelta y se estaba yendo, y darien la agarra de la mano. -¡quédate! –

No, que ella te acompañe esta noche –dijo serena soltándolo.

¡serena! Mi amor, no te vayas –dijo suplicándole.

¡está bien! –dijo seria y entro al departamento de darien.

¿Qué te pasa? –dijo seria.

Seiya estaba con otra chica, yo lo sé, estaban en la casa de él y como todos dijo "no es lo que parece" –dijo abrazando a darien - ¡darien ayúdame! – y serena estaba roja de lo enojada.

¡ya suéltame! –dijo darien.

Pero eres mi ex novio – dijo doori.

Bien dicho, tu ex novio –dijo serena enojadísima.

Y tocan la puerta, era seiya.

¡por fin! ¿Dime que te la llevas? – dijo serena sonriendo sarcásticamente.

¿Dónde está? –dijo seiya preocupado.

Con darien –dijo entre dientes.

Gracias serena –dijo seiya.

Dile a darien que me fui – dijo yéndose a su departamento.

¿seiya qué quieres aquí? – dijo doori llorando.

Doori no es lo que parece, es mi prima –dijo seiya.

Mentira, en la cama estabas con tu prima –dijo doori.

Si, ¿te acuerdas que te dije para mirar unas películas con mi prima en casa? –dijo seiya.

¡Pero no dijiste ¿cuándo?! –dijo doori en voz alta.

Te mande un mensaje y tu celular lo tenía yo – dijo mostrándole su celular.

¿y tú prima? –pregunto doori.

En casa, nos está esperando –dijo sonriendo.

Bueno- dijo sonriendo y se estaban yendo.

¡darien me dijo serena que se iba a su departamento! –dijo yéndose.

¡hay no! –dijo agarrándose la cabeza con la mano.

Mientras en lo de serena.

Estaba tan enojada que se corto la mano con el cuchillo queriendo cortar un pedazo de carne para el dia siguiente y tocan timbre.

¡¿Quién es?! – grito desde la cocina.

Soy yo amor – dijo darien, desde la puerta.

¡¿Qué quieres?! –dijo poniéndose una servilleta en la mano, porque le sangraba mucho y darien logro poder abrir la puerta. va a la cocina y ve a serena con la mano sangrando y un cuchillo grande en su otra mano.

¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo darien sacándole el cuchillo, pensando que se quería matar.

¡dámelo darien! Lo necesito –dijo serena.

¿serena que piensas hacer? –dijo darien.

¡quiero cortar esto! –dijo serena señalando la mesa.

¿por eso te cortaste? –dijo darien señalando la carne.

Si, por eso –y le quita el cuchillo. -¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto serena enojada.

Tengo mis trucos –dijo darien abrazando por atrás a serena.

¡suéltame! –dijo serena.

Era todo una equivocación, seiya estaba con la prima en la cama, estaban esperando a doori, llego, los vio y se vino para casa – dijo darien sonriendo.

¡eres un tonto! – dijo serena enojada.

Yo no quise abrazarla, ella me abrazo –dijo darien separándose de serena y se apoyo en la mesa.

¿tú no tienes boca para decirle ¡suéltame!? –dijo serena seria.

Si, perdóname – dijo darien.

Siempre perdóname o discúlpame – se quedo callada. - darien ve a dormir –dijo serena.

No me voy a dormir hasta que me digas "darien te perdono" –dijo darien.

Darien te perdono ¡ve! –dijo seria y darien se rio.

No seas así, ¡te amo, mi amor! Nos vemos mañana –dijo dándola vuelta y robándole un beso. -¡ves no estás enojada! – dijo riéndose. -¡dímelo! –

Darien te perdono –dijo seria.

¡Más lindo! –dijo sonriéndole y le contagio la sonrisa a serena.

Que te perdono darien – dijo sonriente.

¡Te amo! – dijo dándole un buen beso a serena. – buenas noches amor – dijo yéndose a su departamento.

Buenas noches darien- dijo extrañándolo, porque sabía que esa noche no estaría con él.

Bueno, acá les dejo otra parte de esta historia, ya estamos llegando al final. Yo no quería que termine!

Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo va a ser el final, seiya va a conocer a él e… ¡sorpresa mejor! xD

Gracias por los reviews :D me ponen re contenta…

¡Estuve muy ocupada con otras historias que subiré muy pronto!

Y bueno supieron el problema que tuve, gracias…

Eliana-bv: me dejaste tranquila…. Te quiero sin conocerte, pero se nota que sos buena chica…

Y gracias a los demás lectores…

DANIMAR45: gracias por el review y anda esperando mi petición como seguidora en twitter…

Selene kou chiba: gracias, tu reviews me ayudo mucho…

Y si me olvido de alguien también le deseo lo mejor

"espero que mis lectores vean esto" jeje…

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Muy pronto…


End file.
